Tsurugi es un vampiro y no hay nadie de sangre atrayente
by Pomodoro-chan
Summary: Porque el pobre hacía tiempo que no comía nada decente: la comida humana daba asco, y nadie merecedor de sus colmillos en su cuello había en la ciudad... Hasta cierto día en que cierto castaño llegó y cambió los esquemas a Tsurugi. / KyouTen, drabble. AU vampiros. Algo de lime. Regalo para una amiga. 3


**Cierta persona me ha pedido que escriba esto (Kouhai ñoooo muak muak :)) y 1. no he visto el anime ni he leído el manga 2. nunca he leído nada sobre ellos peeero 3. Kouhai ha fanguirleado conmigo de ellos suficientemente como para que los conozca ni que sea un poco. Así que...**

 **Warnings: Yaoi, smut eventual.**

Hacía tiempo que no probaba la sangre. Tsurugi, el vampiro de nacimiento de más alto estatus de la ciudad, se estaba hartando de la asquerosa cocina humana. ¡Qué aberración a su honor todo aquello! Por el simple hecho de que no encontraba a nadie digno de su bocado... Últimamente por sus zonas habituales solo había gentuza a la que no valía la pena ni probar. Tan solo mirar la expresión en sus caras, te dabas cuenta de que no iban a tener sabor alguno. El peli-azul, como aristócrata que era, no podía rebajarse a tal nivel.

Un día, exhausto de haber estado comiendo nauseabunda comida humana (¡un pollo asado! ¿Cómo se les ocurrían tales locuras?), salió a la calle para hacer la digestión aireadamente. A la misma manera que en las anteriores semanas, ni el más sumo mililitro de sangre válida para él había. Estaba desesperándose... Cuando olió algo especial.

Como nunca antes había detectado, el aroma de la sangre más dulce y suave penetró en sus fosas nasales, deleitándolo; casi hipnotizándole. No pudo evitarlo, fue hacia él atraído como si de un imán se tratase. Como si él fuera el polo sud, y la fuente del aroma el norte. Y una vez llegó a la persona en cuestión, no se lo pudo confirmar más.

Si de alguna manera se le podía describir era _polo norte,_ si decimos que Tsurugi era polo sud. Simplemente el contrario a él.

De mirada dulce e inocente, por la calle andaba un chico con una chaqueta de deporte. De su pelo color nuez surgían algunos alocados rizos, colocados estratégicamente a lado y lado de su cabeza de pelo alocado. Parecía perdido. Tsurugi no desaprovechó la oportunidad y se le acercó por detrás.

-Hola, bonito, te puedo ayudar? Veo que andas sin un objetivo...-antes de comerse a nadie, al vampiro le gustaba "ganarse" a la persona en cuestión, dando uso a su carismática belleza y a sus ojos ámbares. Puesto que aquel chico le había cautivado, se le debía dar una oportunidad...

-Um, oh, hola -dejó ir con una sonrisita-. Me preguntaba cómo ir al centro de la ciudad...

-Mira por donde, yo justo iba hacia allí -mintió-. Te acompaño, si quieres.

-¡Oh, muchas gracias! -se estaba colorando. Sin saber por qué, Tsurugi sentía cosas extrañas en su pecho...- Me llamo Tenma Matsukaze. ¡Encantado!

Tenma. Oh Tenma. Precioso nombre para un _tenshi_ -ángel en japonés- como él. Aunque Tsurugi lo acabara de conocer, ya le sonaba precioso.

-Yo me llamo Tsurugi Kyousuke. Encantado de conocerte, también...

Y así se abrieron paso a la plaza, abriendo también cajas desconocidas para el peli-azul que contenían algo extraño para él: sentimientos...

.

 _Meses más tarde..._

A Tenma le gustaba que le mordieran. Le había gustado con sus anteriores novios, le seguía gustando ahora. Fuertemente. Y Tsurugi no quería hacerlo.

-Tsu-tsurugi... venga, muérdeme sin miedo... -gemía entre jadeo y jadeo.

-No lo entiendes... No puedo... Si lo hago... -Tsurugi empezó a ganar velocidad.

-¡A-Ah! ¡Ahí! -la cara de desorbitante placer de Tenma era para Kyousuke más que suficiente para correrse... pero debía hacer que ese glorioso momento durara más...- ¡MUÉRDEME!

-¡SOY UN VAMPIRO, TENMA!

Se le escapó. Los ojos de Tenma reflejaban...

-¡Yo también!

En ese momento, Tsurugi no dudó más y le metió un buen mordisco en el cuello (con cuidado de no arrancar carne), haciendo así a los dos llegar al clímax.

El que fue el primero de muchos, muchos pasionales mordiscos vampíricos que quedaban en esa relación amorosa que iba a seguir progresando... Hasta el fin de los días de los dos.

 **PLOT TWIST WOOOOOOOO espero que te haya gustado, Ño-chan :) y en cuanto a cualquier otro que lo haya leído, lo mismo os digo! Espero que no esté muy OoC... ^^'**


End file.
